New Traditions
by MissAlice1990
Summary: It's five days until Christmas. Teal'c has some questions, and Sam is feeling a little down. Set in season 1. One shot.


**Five days before Christmas.**

Teal'c stepped into Captain Carter's lab room and observed her for a moment, hesitant, before alerting her to his presence.

"Captain Carter." He said softly.

She looked up at him and smiled kindly. In the time he had known Captain Carter, Teal'c had grown quite fond of her. She was a brave and competent warrior, as well as an intelligent and extremely kind individual. He was pleased to call her his friend.

"Hey Teal'c, what's up?" She replied to him.

Teal'c pondered for a moment. Tauri language still baffled him, however he had come to understand from O'Neill's constant use of the phrase that "what's up" typically meant something along the lines of "what is on your mind" or "what can I do for you" rather than the more logical "what is above."

"I wish to inquire about the Tau'ri holiday known as Christmas." Teal'c said, proceeding farther into the room.

"Christmas huh, well what would you like to know about it?" Captain Carter replied, shifting on her stool to face him.

"I inquired with Daniel Jackson and he discussed the historical significance of the holiday in great detail." Teal'c replies somberly, recalling the extensive amount of time he had spent in Daniel Jackson's lab only to leave feeling he had learned nothing of significance about the current traditions surrounding the holiday.

"Ah. I bet that took awhile." Captain carter said, giving Teal'c a knowing look.

"Indeed." He continued, his expression darkening for a moment. "However I am more interested in learning of the current traditions in which the people of the Tau'ri partake. I believed that perhaps you could shed some light on the subject."

"Well I'll do what I can, Teal'c. What do you already know of it?"

Teal'c bowed his head in gratitude before speaking. "I spend much of my free time watching your 'television' so that I might be able to better understand your people and culture. In recent weeks there have been many advertisements relating to Christmas. From what I have seen it appears people gather in front of a tree and open many expensive gifts. I do not understand the significance of this. It appears to be very different from the holiday "thanksgiving" which O'Neill informed me we were offworld for."

"Hmm. Well, yes and no. Both holidays are typically centered around family gatherings, and, depending on the family, there is typically a large meal for both. I suppose the main difference would be the gifts, and the fact that Thanksgiving is not a worldwide holiday."

"What is the purpose of the gifts?"

Captain Carter hesitated for a moment, considering her answer before replying. "Well, there are a lot of different reasons for the gifts depending on who you speak to, and I'm sure Daniel could explain the history in great detail-" she hesitated, seeing teal'c's expression, then laughed. "Or likely already has. Um… many refer to it as an excuse to buy things-they call it a 'hallmark' holiday. Really it's just a time of year where everyone gets gifts because of traditions, and it's kind of a nice way to show people you care I suppose."

"And what is your belief surrounding this holiday?" Teal'c presses, curious to know how his friends spent their time.

"Me?" She hesitated, he eyes dimming somewhat and her smile faltering. "Oh, uh.. well I've always felt that Christmas was the time of year to be with your loved ones."

Her expression changed to a look of reminiscence and regret as she continued on. "When I was a girl, it was my favorite time of year. My dad would usually get leave for Christmas. We wouldn't decorate until he could get home, and he'd always show up on Christmas Eve with this huge Christmas tree and gifts from all of the exotic places he'd been stationed. My mom would bake cookies and we'd all decorate the tree and sing carols. Then we'd all curl up on the couch and watch Miracle on 34th Street, and go to midnight mass before bed."

"And what of Christmas Day?" Teal'c asked, smiled softly at her. Her eyes began to sparkle as she spoke of her childhood.

"My brother and I would always wake up early, though my parents always seemed to beat us to it. We would have cinnamon rolls for breakfast and then open presents in our pajamas. Then we would go to the local shelter to deliver gifts for the children there. It was something my mom always insisted we do; bring some joy to those less fortunate. Then we'd go home, and Mark and I would play with our new things while my mom would make dinner. Dinner was always a huge feast, like Thanksgiving."

"That sounds like a most pleasant time." Teal'c said, grateful he had thought to ask Captain Carter.

"Yeah, it really was." She replied, a sad smile replacing the sparkle in her eyes.

"Do you still visit your family for Christmas, Captain Carter?" Teal'c asked, feeling he may already know the answer.

"No." She said sadly, turning back to glance at her current project. "I still invite my father to visit, though he never comes. And my brother doesn't really speak to us anymore."

Teal'c wasn't sure how to respond. He wanted to comfort Captain Carter, but he felt his words may not be enough, so instead he said simply "that is unfortunate."

"Yeah." She said, picking at the cuff of her green overshirt. "I do still take gifts to the local shelter however, in honor of my mother. So did you have any other questions for me, Teal'c?"

"I do not. Thank you for sharing your story with me, Captain Carter." Teal'c replied, bowing his head in gratitude.

"Of course, Teal'c! I'm always happy to answer your questions!"

**Two days later**

"T!" O'Neill exclaimed as he stepped into Teal'c's quarters shadowed by Daniel Jackson.

"How may I assist you Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c replied from where he was standing in front of the television General Hammond had supplied him with.

"Has Carter seemed… _off_ to you?" O'Neill asked, waving his hand through the air to make one of his unusual gestures.

"Of what might she be off?" Teal'c replied, curious.

"You know, has she seemed… out of sorts. She brought Danny and I a couple of Christmas gifts earlier, but she seemed…"

"Down." Daniel Jackson helpfully supplied. "Sam has seemed a little down lately."

Teal'c pondered first a moment, thinking back to when Captain Carter had brought him a brightly wrapped box with a bow and informed him it was a Christmas gift. She had seemed a little sad at the time, though he suspected it may have something to do with the coming holiday and her father declining her invitation to visit.

"I do believe Captain Carter is feeling remorse over being alone for the coming holiday."

"Ah. Yes, well, holidays do have a tendency to bring out a little depression." O'Neill replied, an understanding look upon his face.

"What would make you say that Teal'c?" Daniel Jackson asked, curiously.

"Two days ago I inquired about the meaning of Christmas. She told me a story of how her family used to celebrate Christmas upon her father's return on Christmas Eve. When I asked her if she continues to celebrate in this manner, she informed me she would be alone for the holiday and appeared crestfallen by this."

"I suppose that's understandable." Daniel Jackson surmised.

"Isn't she going to spend Christmas with Doc Frasier and Cassie?" O'Neill asked, looking concerned.

Daniel Jackson shook his head as he replied to O'Neill. "No, she said she didn't want to overstep, what with this being Janet's first Christmas with Cassandra and all."

O'Neill appeared thoughtful for a moment, then said "okay kids, I have a plan."

**Christmas Eve**

Sam stood in her kitchen by her oven, spatula in hand, staring at her door in wonder. There had been a curt knock a moment ago, and she was surprised. Who would be knocking on her door at 7pm on Christmas Eve? There was another ratatat, which pulled her out of her query. She sat down the spatula and walked to the door, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing. She opened the door and was surprised to see Colonel O'Neill standing there in the snow, one hand in his pocket, and the other holding a large Christmas tree.

"It's about time, Carter. It's freezing out here." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sir! What…" she trailed off. Seeing her CO standing at her doorstep on Christmas Eve with a Christmas tree did something to her stomach she was struggling to ignore.

"You gonna let me in, or you just gonna stand there all night?" He joked, using his free hand to pull his beanie lower over his ears.

"Of course, sorry sir, come in." She said, moving aside and holding the door open.

He lifted the tree off the ground with ease, and hefted it into her house. He was followed by Daniel and Teal'c who were both carrying large bags filled with gifts and decorations. Teal'c smiled and nodded to her as he passed, and Daniel stopped to give her a hug.

"Hey, Sam. Merry Christmas!" Daniel said, pulling back and picking up the bags he'd been carrying.

"Thank you, Daniel. Might I ask what inspired this… visit?" Sam replied, closing the door and following him into the living room where the Colonel and Teal'c had headed.

While this wasn't their first time in her home, Sam was still surprised at how familiar the Colonel seemed with the layout of her home. Daniel piled the bags on the floor with Teal'c's bags and came to stand with her as they watched the other two men set up the tree.

"Well, Jack and I noticed you seemed down lately. And Teal'c told us about your family Christmas tradition and how you would be alone this year…"

Sam stared at Daniel in shock, taking in the scene in front of her.

"Jack figured we're all kind of misfits… none of us have any family in the area, and Jack hasn't really celebrated Christmas since Charlie…" Daniel winced in hesitation. "Anyways, he pointed out we're all each other really has, so why not spend the holiday together. We might as well be family, if a bit of an odd one."

Daniel smiled at her as he finished speaking, and Sam found herself with tears in her eyes. She smiled at him, and pulled him into a big hug. When she broke off Teal'c and the Colonel were standing with them, having finished putting the tree into its stand. She stretched on her toes to kiss Teal'c on the cheek as she hugged him.

"Thank you." She said into his ear.

"It is my pleasure Captain Carter." He replied, bowing his head and she pulled out of the hug.

Colonel O'Neill reached over and patted Sam on the shoulder, smiling at her. "Merry Christmas, Carter." He said as their eyes met.

Her stomach did another flip, and she found herself unable to avert her gaze. Until her timer went off, and she jumped a little in surprise.

"Making something?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Just cookies, sir." She replied, heading to the kitchen to pull her last batch from the oven.

When she returned to the living room the Colonel was showing Teal'c how to put lights on the Christmas tree, and Daniel was hanging stockings over her fireplace. She set down the tray she carried which had a plate of cookies and four glasses of milk on it, then moved to help Daniel.

Within an hour the inside of her home had been completely decorated. There were stockings and garlands, Christmas lights strung all around, and even presents under the tree. Chinese food had been ordered and delivered, and the four of them were all curled up with their food watching Miracle on 34th Street. Somehow she had been wedged between Daniel and Colonel O'Neill, blankets piled on them, while Teal'c had claimed her arm chair and was watching the movie intently as though trying to absorb all the information the movie held. A likely scenario, since Teal'c was doing his best to learn everything he could about earth culture in as short a time as possible.

Sam was filled with a feeling of contentment as she snuggled down further into the arms which had encircled her not long after the movie started. She smiled gratefully at Daniel who grabbed her plate of Chinese food and set it on the coffee table, then closed her eyes, snuggled herself even further into comforting arms, and fell asleep.

**Christmas Day.**

Sam awoke to the sound of her doorbell and the smell of coffee. She felt herself reluctantly coming into consciousness, and became aware of strong arms holding her close to a sturdy chest. She snuggled closer into the man, taking a deep breath of his comforting scent. Then she was fully awake. At first she tried to sit up, but the arms tightened around her, pulling her even closer. Then she simply froze. She knew that scent a little too well, and the last time she was wrapped in these arms the man in question had called her Sara. She felt a small pang in her chest, and she angrily reminded her heart she's not supposed to have a crush on her CO.

Colonel O'Neill must have felt her body tense, as he began rubbing soothing circles into her back. Though she did feel fairly certain he was not himself awake, it was still comforting. She relaxed a little before she felt him place a soft kiss into her hair, and sleepily mumble her name. _Her _name. Her stomach did another little flip as she thought to herself "_oh boy, you _are _in trouble, aren't you, Captain."_

The doorbell rang once more, and she could hear Daniel rush to open it for whoever was on the other side. After a moment she heard Janet's voice over Cassandra's squeals of delight. Sam squeezed her eyes closed again and focused on her breathing as she pretended to sleep.

"Well what do we have here?" She heard Janet say from the doorway to the living room.

"Oh them?" Daniel replied innocently. "Well, we were watching a movie last night before we had planned to go to midnight mass and we all fell asleep. Except for Teal'c of course because, you know, he doesn't sleep. Teal'c said I fell off the couch at some point so he carried me to the spare room, but he didn't want to disturb Sam and Jack because they looked really comfortable."

"Damn right they look comfortable." Janet snickered. "It's really too bad, they look damn good together."

"What's too bad?" Daniel replied, sounding confused.

"Oh, the frat regs." Janet answered matter of factly. "If it weren't for the frat regs, I think those two would make the most beautiful babies. Don't you?"

Sam felt herself begin to redden as Daniel coughed and changed the subject. "We should probably wake them up. You know, for breakfast and gifts."

"Oh, yeah! Let's do it."

Colonel O'Neill squeezed his arms around her briefly, and that's when she realized he was also awake. Perhaps he was rubbing her back trying to wake her up earlier? Who knew.

"Jack, Sam, time to get up." Daniel said, softly shaking them both.

"Yeah, yeah, Danny. Have you any idea how comfortable this couch is?" The Colonel said, reinforcing her belief he was already awake.

"Jack, how long have you been awake?" Daniel asked in surprise as Sam groggily pushed herself up into a seated position.

"Long enough time hear you two picking baby names." O'Neill replied, rolling his eyes. "Carter, how'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock, sir."

"That's good right?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

"Well, then, good!"

Sam looked to see Cassandra standing in front of Janet with two restraining hands placed upon her shoulders. Their eyes met, Cassie grinned, and Janet released her.

"Merry Christmas Sam!" The girl exclaimed, climbing into Sam's lap to give her a hug.

"Merry Christmas kiddo. Are you excited?" Sam said joyously as she returned the girls embrace.

"Yeah! Daniel and Teal'c said they're working on cinnamon rolls, and after breakfast we get to open presents!"

"The cinnamon rolls are finished." Teal'c boomed from the kitchen.

Sam beamed at the girl, who bounced off her lap and ran into the dining area. Then she watched Colonel O'Neill as he stood, brushed awkwardly at his clothes, and reached out a hand to Sam. Sam grasped the hand gratefully and allowed him to pull her to her feet, before the two of them followed Cassie, Daniel, and Janet into the dining area.

After breakfast everyone gathered in the living room and Cassandra began passing out gifts, making certain each person had a gift before finding one with her name on it. Sam was surprised to see gifts from everyone, to everyone, including the gifts she had passed out a few days prior in the SGC. Teal'c was enthralled by the artwork she had purchased for him so he could make his room a little more cozy, and Colonel O'Neill excited pulled on the brown leather jacket. Daniel chatted incessantly about the books Sam had gotten him, while Janet used the silver hair clip to pull her hair out of her face. Cassandra of course, made out like a bandit, and was excitedly examining the earth toys she had been gifted.

Of course Sam loved her gifts; her team knew her well. But she felt the best gift of all had been the motley crew that showed up on her doorstep the night before. Daniel was right, they may be misfits, but they had each other.

"Welp, kids, I think it's about time we take that load over to the shelter." the Colonel announced after everyone seemed settled and the gift wrap had been cleaned from her floor.

Janet stayed behind and made dinner - which the Colonel had said was just as well since he couldn't fit everyone into his truck - and once they returned from the shelter Janet was halfway into the makings of a feast. Sam and Teal'c headed into the kitchen to help her, while Daniel and Colonel O'Neill entertained Cassandra.

When they finally sat down to dinner, there wasn't much left to say. Sam realized for the first time since she was a young girl, she was surrounded by the people most important to her in the world. While she would have loved to see Mark, or her father, she was with her new family, and she was grateful.

Colonel O'Neill seemed to have a similar though as he looked around the table and began to speak.

"You know," he said, smiling thoughtfully, "this is the best Christmas I've had since… In awhile."

"Hear hear!" Daniel exclaimed, lifting his glass.

"I very much enjoy this tradition." Teal'c added, bowing his head.

"Yes." The Colonel smiled again. "To new traditions. I say, every year we're earth side for holidays, we spend them together."

"I can certainly get behind that." Sam said, feeling relieved.

"To our motley crew!" Janet said, raising her glass in toast.

"To our motley crew!" Everyone chorused, lifting their glasses in reply.


End file.
